monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xhi Khamaria
Xhi Khamaria is a large, dangerous and highly-adaptive Neopteron which has been known to invade all sorts of environments. Physiology Xhi Khamaria have quite an unique appearance amongst Neopterons as their body structure resembles that of an Elder Dragon like Kushala Daora, being somewhat slender with long legs and claws on its feet. However, Xhi Khamaria doesn't have a very long neck like Kushala Daora and instead has its neck pointed forwards instead of being curved like a S. Its body is covered in a thick exoskeleton with a row of spines running down its belly. Its head is shaped similarly to that of an ant with similar jaws while having short antennae that curve back. It has a set of large butterfly-like wings and a long tail similar to that of Seltas Queen, having a large pincer-like structure at the end. Its exoskeleton is primarily carmine red in color with a nickel grey-colored underbelly. The spines on its belly and its claws are both teal blue in color while its antennae are colored medium purple. Its jaws and the pincers at the end of its tail are royal yellow in color while its eyes are jungle green in color. Its wings possess beautiful patterning in blue, purple and green colors. The shades of the colors on its wings will also change to be more red, black or blue depending on if it's using a different element. Behavior Xhi Khamaria are known to be omnivorous and quite aggressive Neopterons as they're known to be prone to attacking monsters as soon as they see them. This is due to them feeding on just about anything organic, including other monsters as long as they know they can take it down. Ecological Information Position in Food Chain Xhi Khamaria are large and powerful Neopterons which are highly adaptable, allowing them to easily traverse just about any environment. They find a position at the very top of the food chain, being capable of feeding on small monsters and larger monsters with little difficulty. They'll even feed on all sorts of vegetation and other small creatures due to their omnivorous diet. Only other powerful monsters can pose a threat to them due to their strength and versatility. Behavior towards Other Monsters Xhi Khamaria are an aggressive species of Neopteron and will quickly attack small monsters if it notices them. It will also quickly attack large monsters as soon as the Xhi Khamaria notices them close-by. It will only run away from other powerful monsters if they manage to do enough damage to it. Tracks Xhi Khamaria can leave behind a variety of tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include "Large Clawed Prints", which can be found on the ground, "Large Claw Marks", which can be found on the ground or on walls, "Red Exoskeleton Fragments", which can be found on the ground, "Colorful Membrane Pieces", which can be found on the ground, and "Giant Scathe Marks", which can be found on the ground or on walls. Specific Locale Interactions Xhi Khamaria doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Xhi Khamaria doesn't have any special behaviors. Cutscene Introduction Cutscene * Location: Ancestral Steppe * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 2 of the Ancestral Steppe, they notice several carapace fragments they've never seen before. As they're inspecting the pieces, they suddenly hear rustling of the foliage in the area and thus look in the direction of the sound. That's when they see the Ash Kecha Wacha they have to hunt climbing around. The hunter slowly starts making their way towards the Fanged Beast, trying to remain quiet, but the Ash Kecha Wacha suddenly seems to turn towards them and roars. The hunter quickly tries to ready their weapon, but they notice the Fanged Beast seems to not even be looking at them, but something behind them. As the hunter turns around they notice something large suddenly flying past them and at the Ash Kecha Wacha. The Ash Kecha Wacha barely gets the time to react as it gets attacked by the large thing and the hunter turns to look at the fight, if one could call it that. The Ash Kecha Wacha barely gets to do anything as it gets attacked repeatedly before it proceeds to manage to get away. The hunter then gets a good look at whatever attacked the Ash Kecha Wacha at which point they notice it has to be the monster which left the carapace fragments earlier. The monster turns towards the hunter and roars, marking the start of the hunt. Hunt Cutscene * Location: Forest's Heart * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 1 of the Forest's Heart, now with the knowledge that the monster they encountered during their hunt on the Ash Kecha Wacha in the Ancestral Steppe was a Xhi Khamaria, they're prepared to hunt the Neopteron now. The hunter notices a large figure on the tree and realize it's the Xhi Khamaria they have to hunt. The Neopteron seems to have been busy eating from the plethora of foliage around. As the hunter walks forwards the Neopteron turns its head towards the hunter as it then flaps its wings and gets off the tree, quickly turning around towards the hunter. The Xhi Khamaria then manages to surprisingly quickly make their way towards the hunter, nearly hitting them with its claws as it flies by, but the hunter manages to just in time dodge out of the way. The Xhi Khamaria then flies back around and lands in front of the hunter, ready to fight them. The hunter gets a hold of their weapon as the Xhi Khamaria roars, marking the start of the hunt. Ecology Cutscene Xhi Khamaria doesn't have any ecology cutscene of its own. Abilities Xhi Khamaria are massive Neopterons which means they have a large amount of physical strength. They can use this in conjunction with their large wings and legs to quickly move around their foes at which point they can attack with their jaws, claws and powerful tail. This tail also possesses several needles which can inject a potent paralytic venom, paralyzing the foes of the Neopteron. Xhi Khamaria are also capable of releasing a powder which can quickly put foes to sleep and some of their scales can become highly volatile suddenly when angered. Xhi Khamaria are also capable of spitting out a venomous fluid towards foes. However, the Neopteron is most well-known for its special organ which can quickly adapt and change its element. As a result the wings of the Xhi Khamaria change color according to the element contained within the organ. This allows the Neopteron to breath out these elements while also releasing pieces of membrane from its wings which can release the element further. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When Xhi Khamaria becomes enraged, it will start huffing out black smoke and its eyes will turn red in color. It will also start releasing explosive scales in a fashion akin to Molten Tigrex and it will change the element of its organ more often. * Tired State: When Xhi Khamaria becomes tired, it will start drooling and will take longer with several of its attacks while also sometimes failing its elemental attacks. It will also change the element of its organ less often. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Xhi Khamaria can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and thus turn Frenzied and it has even been known to be capable of attaining the Apex State. Xhi Khamaria have also been found in the Hyper and Tempered States. Frenzied Xhi Khamaria have the usual changes of a Frenzied monster. Tempered Xhi Khamaria are considered Threat Lv3 Tempered Monsters and have the usual changes of a Tempered monster. Hyper Xhi Khamaria have the usual changes of a Hyper monster. Apex Xhi Khamaria have the usual changes of an Apex monster. Mounts Xhi Khamaria can be mounted on its head, its body and its tail. Whenever Xhi Khamaria is mounted on its head, the hunter will be located anywhere from the middle of the Neopteron's head to its neck and will either be on top or hanging from either side of the head. The Xhi Khamaria will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its head around, by running and flying around and by slamming the side of its head into walls or the ground. Whenever Xhi Khamaria is mounted on its body, the hunter will be located anywhere from the base of the neck to in between the Neopteron's wings, close to the end, and will either be on top or hanging from either side of the body. The Xhi Khamaria will try to get hunters off by shaking its body, by running and flying around and by slamming the side of its body into walls or the ground. Whenever Xhi Khamaria is mounted on its tail, the hunter will be located anywhere from the base of its tail to close to the pincer at the end of its tail and will either be on top or hanging from either side of its tail. The Xhi Khamaria will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its tail around, by running and flying around and by slamming its tail into walls or the ground. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Neuroptera * Suborder: Myrmeleontiformia * Family: Kalligrammatidae * Subfamily: Dracolepidoptera * Genus: Xhi * Species: X. khamaria Xhi Khamaria is a large, dangerous Neopteron which is known to be capable of adapting to a wide variety of environments, allowing it to gain access to the wide variety of food that its diet consists of. It isn't known to be closely related to any other Neopterons. Habitat Range Xhi Khamaria are known to inhabit an immense variety of environments due to its high-adaptability alongside its capability of flight, allowing it to easily traverse from region to region. These include the Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Dunes, Old Swamp, Old Volcano, Arctic Ridge and many more. Ecological Niche Xhi Khamaria are omnivorous Neopterons that occupy a position at the top of the food chain thanks to their large size, incredible strength and dangerous abilities. It's capable of effortlessly preying on a variety of small monsters like Aptonoth, Bullfango, Vespoid, Hornetaur, Apceros, Altaroth, Velociprey and Giaprey while also feeding on fruit, seeds, vegetation and all kinds of other foods. Larger monsters like Gendrome, Gypceros, Iodrome, Yian Kut-Ku, Pachalophin, Brutonox and Jimanagi are known to fall just as easily prey to the Neopteron. Strong monsters like Blangonga, Khezu, Congalala, Rathian, Rolabius, Aviarctin, Maestro Chipoake, Phantasmal Great Girros, Lanularae and Acidic Gypceros aren't safe either from this dangerous Neopteron. Even monsters as large and strong as Abiorugu, Astalos, Akura Vashimu, Baruragaru, Gurenzeburu, Gravios, Yajiyazyk, Slendastos, Zadornoys, Murmaq, Zarai Mawara and Niradamaz have been found to fall prey to the Neopteron on occasion. Only other powerful monsters can truly challenge these Neopterons like Elder Dragon-Level monsters, like Ryatroxos, Flurreligar and Cantios, powerful Deviants, like Burninghaze Azure Rathalos, Warhead Brachydios and Wrathspark Turajango, and the occasional Elder Dragon. Yet even then, the Xhi Khamaria will be sure to not go down without putting up a fight. Biological Adaptations Xhi Khamaria are large Neopterons that are some of the largest known which comes with a large amount of physical strength. Their body shape is reminiscent of Elder Dragons like Kushala Daora which allows the Neopteron to be quite quick and agile despite its size, especially in flight. Xhi Khamaria are however known for their unique and special organ which allows them to change the elemental properties of their attacks. The changes in this organ cause the colors of its wings to change which is thus a good indication of what element the Xhi Khamaria will use. This organ also allows the Xhi Khamaria to easily adapt to a wide variety of environments and can thus be found almost everywhere. Their long tail is tipped with large, powerful pincers like those found on the Seltas Queen yet those of the Xhi Khamaria also possess several small needles which contain a potent paralytic venom which will be injected once something is caught by the pincers. Alongside this paralytic venom, the Xhi Khamaria is capable of spitting out a venomous fluid and releasing a neurotoxin in the form of a fine powder from glands under its wings. Finally, when angered, the Xhi Khamaria's scales become highly volatile when released from the Neopteron due to certain chemicals mixing within them. Behavior Xhi Khamaria are aggressive Neopterons which are known for almost always attacking monsters once spotted. This, alongside their wide-ranging diet, is caused by them having to feed almost constantly to supply energy to the special organ located within them. Female Xhi Khamaria are known to lay their eggs in areas with a large amount of food before leaving the eggs on their own. Despite the female laying many eggs, only a handful of young will manage to reach the final stage of their life cycle. Interactions with Other Monsters Low Tier Large Monsters WIP High Tier Large Monsters WIP Attacks High Rank Calm (Both) * Roar: Xhi Khamaria will roar towards hunters in a similar fashion to Elder Dragons like Kushala Daora which will also sound like a screech. * Bite: Xhi Khamaria will try to bite a hunter which can knock them down. * Claw Swipe: Xhi Khamaria will swipe either of its front claws at a hunter which can knock them down. (Ground) WIP (Air) WIP Enraged (Both) WIP (Ground) WIP (Air) WIP G-Rank Calm (Both) WIP (Ground) WIP (Air) WIP Enraged (Both) WIP (Ground) WIP (Air) WIP Damage Effectiveness WIP Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts WIP Shiny Drops Material Items WIP Slinger Ammo WIP